Oesed: El deseo de tu corazón
by Hermioone Grangeer
Summary: Draco está huyendo y termina encerrado con Potter y el espejo de Oesed. Al mirarse, al rubio no le gusta lo que ve, e intenta romperlo. Harry lo impide y el rubio se golpea la cabeza. Al despertase no recuerda nada y cree que el moreno es su novio.


**OESED: EL DESEO DE TU CORAZÓN.**

**Capitulo 1:**

Había salido a dar una vuelta por el castillo, quería descansar un rato de todo y de todos, cuando de pronto se encontraba corriendo por todos los pasillos. Huía de Pansy. Esa chica estaba completamente loca, no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Era su prometida, desde el punto de vista de sus padres ya que él no lo consideraba así, pues le gustaban los hombres, y cada día era más pesada. Draco esto, Draco lo otro. Quería que le dejase en paz.

Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de la chica.

Draco, ¿Dónde estás? ¿por qué te escondes de mí?

El no contestó, se metió a toda prisa en una de las tantas puertas que encontró en el pasillo y la cerró, atrancándola con lo primero que encontró. Asegurándose de que no pudiese abrirla aunque lo intentase.

¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Se asustó. Reaccionó dándose la vuelta con varita en mano, para defenderse de cualquier ataque. Frente a él, sentado junto a un espejo enorme se encontraba San Potter, con él lo llamaba.

Potter – arrastró las palabras con el poco aliento que le quedaba después de haber corrido tanto – Eso mismo puedo preguntarte yo a ti. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Yo estaba antes que tú, por lo que me corresponde a mí hacer las preguntas – dijo mientras se ponía en pie, apoyándose en la pared y cruzando los brazos – Así que contesta a mi pregunta.

Eso no te incumbe, Potter. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo.

Muy bien – replicó en tono cansado, volviéndose a acercar al espejo, situándose frente a él, mirando algo.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué miras con tanto interés en ese espejo? – agregó el rubio, acercándose a Harry – No vas a ser más guapo por mucho que te mires.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Le había llamado guapo. Él, Draco Malfoy había llamado guapo a Harry Potter, pero este no se dio cuenta de sus palabras, ya que le contestó con la misma respuesta que fue dada por el rubio unos minutos antes.

Eso no te incumbe, Malfoy – pero al rato de estar callados ambos, le contestó de manera más suave – Es el espejo de Oesed.

He oído hablar de él – agregó – pero ¿Qué es exactamente lo que muestra?

El más profundo deseo de tú corazón

Ah – dijo el rubio, e inmediatamente recompuso su máscara de frialdad. Había estado entablando una conversación con Potter, sin ni si quiera llegar a las varitas - ¿Qué es lo que te muestra a ti?

A ti te lo voy a decir. Seguramente a ti te mostrará convertido en un mortífago ¿No? Siempre alardeas de ello, así que debe ser tu más profundo deseo.

Apártate, Potter – dijo el rubio empujando al moreno, ignorando las palabras dichas por él. Se situó frente al espejo y se miró en él.

No se sabe cuánto pasó delante de él. Quizá fueron minutos u horas, pero el rubio no se movía, solo articulaba algunas palabras en voz baja, sonaba algo así como "No es posible", "Yo no deseo esto", pero no decía nada concreto.

Harry se estaba cansando de permanecer como un tonto mirando la escena, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar.

¿Qué es lo que ves, Malfoy?

Todo pasó muy deprisa. El rubio no contestó a la pregunta. Sacó su varita y apuntó al espejo.

_¡Expulso! _

_¡Expelliarmus!_ – gritó a su vez el moreno, antes de que el rubio pudiese poner fin al hechizo que dejaría el espejo convertido en añicos. Lo gritó con tanta fuerza que no solo le arrebató la varita de su mano, sino que lo lanzó contra la pared, con tan mala suerte que se golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

Harry se asustó mucho. Nunca había lanzado a nadie con un simple Expelliarmus. Se situó a su lado y le levantó la cabeza, donde se percató de que tenía sangre, por culpa del golpe. Colocó su cabeza en su regazo y le aplicó varios Ennervate, pero el rubio no respondía.

Vamos Malfoy, por favor, despierta – susurraba el moreno asustado - _¡Ennervate! ¡Ennervate!_

El rubio por fin abrió sus ojos, posándose en los del moreno y éste le acarició la mejilla con sus dedos.

¿Estás bien Draco? – era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, por lo menos en su presencia – Lo siento mucho, y-yo no quería hacerlo, ¿Te duele algo?

N-no, creo que no – contestó levantándose y sentándose en el suelo, frente al moreno – p-pero… ¿Quién eres tú?

Shock. El moreno había entrado en shock. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿El rubio lo había olvidado todo? ¿Había perdido la memoria?

Soy Harry, Harry Potter, ¿No me recuerdas?

Lo siento, pero no. No sé quién eres – le dijo mientras se aproximaba a donde se encontraba el moreno, situándose a pocos metros de su cara – Pero, me tratas muy bien. ¿Eres mi novio? Tienes que serlo, si, porque me has tratado con mucho cariño cuando he despertado. ¿Lo eres no?

¿Su novio? ¿El rubio se había vuelto loco? Harry no sabía que decir, aún no se había recuperado de la sorpresa, y encima le decía que si era su novio. "Esto no puede estar pasándome", pensó.

N-no, yo no…

Sí que lo eres – interrumpió el otro, abrazándose al cuello del moreno, y éste aún seguía sin reaccionar - ¿Sabes? Tengo muy buen gusto al elegir novio, porque eres muy guapo.

Harry no decía nada, ni negaba ni admitía nada. Y cuando quiso hablar el rubio había posado sus labios sobre los suyos, impidiéndole pronunciar una sílaba. "Qué bien se siente esto. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Es Malfoy, por Merlín, tu enemigo desde que entrasteis al colegio", pensaba el moreno.

Cuando el beso se terminó, el rubio le sonrió. No era una sonrisa como las de siempre, esta era sincera, una sonrisa verdadera. Entonces el moreno reaccionó. Levantó al rubio del suelo y le cogió por la cintura, ayudándole a mantenerse erguido.

Vamos, tenemos que solucionar esto. – dijo el chico de ojos esmeralda – Hay que hablar con Dumbledore.

Draco no contestó, simplemente se dejó llevar. Ambos pasaron por delante del espejo, llegando hasta la puerta, mientras que el espejo mostraba una escena muy parecida a la vivida hace unos momentos en la sala, solo que esta vez el beso que ambos chicos se daban estaba cargado de amor, de pasión incontrolada.

**********************  
Llegaron a la puerta donde se encontraba el despacho del director. La contraseña la había dicho con anterioridad, la sabia, pues había estado en su despacho el día anterior.

Tocó la puerta y una voz desde el interior le invitó a entrar.

Buenas noches, Harry – dijo en anciano, posando sus ojos en el muchacho, para luego dirigirlos a la persona que abrazaba al moreno – Buenas noches a ti también, Draco. ¿Qué os trae por aquí a estas horas a los dos?

Pues…. – comenzó el moreno, viéndose interrumpido por el otro chico.

¿Quién es este, Harry?

… nos trae esto – continuó Harry señalando a su compañía – Draco ha perdido la memoria.

El director no dijo nada, solo se dirigió a su chimenea. Al minuto siguiente un malhumorado profesor de pociones accedía por ella.

¿Qué es lo que pasa, Albus?

Según me ha dicho Harry – explicó muy tranquilo, señalando con la mano a los muchachos – El joven Malfoy ha perdido la memoria.

Severus Snape quedó petrificado en su sitio y cuando por fin pudo moverse se plantó frente a Potter.

¡Potter! – habló furioso el pocionista - ¿Se puede saber que le has hecho al señor Malfoy? Explíquese inmediatamente.

Y-yo no sé lo que pasó – explicó muy nervioso el moreno, no podía decirle que habían estado junto al espejo. Miró a Dumbledore, como buscando una solución, pero el director le miraba con ojos brillantes, sabía lo que había pasado, para él no era difícil averiguarlo – Nos peleamos… Y-yo le lancé un Expelliarmus pero él salió disparado hacía la pared. Se golpeó la cabeza y cuando despertó ya no me reconocía.

¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor! – gruñó el profesor - ¡Por estar fuera de su habitación a des-hora!

Profesor – añadió tranquilamente el director - ¿No cree que el joven Malfoy también merece lo mismo?

E-Esto… si, también – se excusó. No quería bajarle puntos a su casa, pero no le quedaba más remedio - ¡50 puntos menos para Slytherin, por el mismo motivo! ¡Y 20 puntos menos a cada uno por pelearse en los pasillos!

El moreno no agregó nada. Estaba vez lo merecía, no solo por rondar de noche por el castillo, si no por ser el causante de la pérdida de memoria del otro chico.

Señor Malfoy – habló nuevamente el profesor de pociones – Venga conmigo, vamos a intentar devolverle sus recuerdos.

¡Yo no voy a ningún lado con usted! – gritó el rubio, aferrándose con fuerza al brazo del moreno - ¡Usted no me gusta nada! ¡Es feo y un gritón! ¡Yo me quedo con mi novio Harry!

¡S-su qué? – preguntó en estado de shock - ¿Ha dicho novio?

Si – afirmó – Harry es mi novio.

¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho a mi ahijado, Potter? – gritó el profesor cogiendo al moreno por el brazo - ¿Cómo es que cree que es su novio?

Y-yo no lo sé, señor. Cuando despertó es lo primero que me dijo, que yo era su novio.

El director veía el intercambio de palabras desde detrás de su escritorio, con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba muy entretenido con toda la situación.

Está bien - habló finalmente el director, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro – Severus, tu ve y ocúpate de encontrar algo para devolver los recuerdos al joven Malfoy y tu Harry tendrás que ocuparte de él. Ayudarle con sus clases, acompañarlo por el colegio… Todas esas cosas.

¿Por qué yo profesor? ¡Es injusto!

Haz lo que te digo, Harry. Mientras que no recupera la memoria, os habilitaré unas habitaciones, donde dormiréis los dos. El señor Malfoy no puede dormir en Gryffindor, y tú tampoco lo puedes hacer en Slytherin. Eso es todo señores – explicó el director y se volvió hacia el pocionista – Severus, ocúpate de llevar a estos jóvenes a su habitación nueva. Buenas noches a todos.

Los tres salieron del despacho del director, sin decir una palabra en todo el trayecto. Llegaron junto a la estatua de un dragón.

Ranas de chocolate – dijo el pocionista, y el dragón se movió, dando paso a un túnel. Todos se adentraron, y llegaron a una habitación que tenía dos camas, bastante grandes para ser individuales. Se dirigió al moreno con una mirada amenazante – Esta será vuestra nueva habitación de ahora en adelante, y te lo advierto Potter, como le hagas algo a Draco te las verás conmigo, y me da igual lo que el director o tus amigos digan, te juro que te cruciaré el culo, ¿Me has entendido?

S-sí, señor.

* * *

Draco no dejaba de mirar al moreno y eso a éste último le ponía nervioso. Fue acercándose poco a poco a él, y éste como por acto reflejo se alejaba, pero ya no podía hacerlo, su espalda chocó contra la pared, y ahora se encontraba prisionero del cuerpo del rubio.

¿Q-que es lo que quieres? – preguntó Harry nervioso.

A ti.

Esa simple respuesta fue demasiado para el chico de ojos esmeralda, su cuerpo temblaba como un flan. El rubio no se contenía, iba a acercando poco a poco sus labios a los de éste. El moreno lo veía acercarse y como por acto reflejo le empujó.

No sé lo que intentas hacer, Malfoy, pero no cuentes conmigo.

Pero Harry – contestó el rubio poniendo morritos de enfadado – Un beso no se lo puede dar uno mismo, se tiene que dar a otra persona, y… tu eres mi novio, ¿No es eso lo que hacen los novios?

¡Y-yo no soy tu novio, Malfoy! ¡Eso te lo has inventado tu solo! – gruñó el moreno - ¡No me gustan los hombres, y no me gustas tú! ¡Déjame en paz!

Draco no dijo nada, se había quedado helado con la confesión del moreno, por lo que se dirigió a su cama y la abrió, mintiéndose en ella.

Lo siento, Harry. Mi intención no era ofenderte. Perdona si te ha molestado – dijo en tono abatido. Se dio media vuelta y fingió dormir.

Se había pasado. Eso él lo sabía muy bien. Cuando escuchó el tono de su voz y la cara de angustia que puso, algo en su corazón se rompió. "¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo verle así de destrozado?", pensó el moreno. Se dirigió a su cama e hizo lo mismo que el rubio, se acostó a dormir.

* * *

Toda la mañana la habían pasado yendo de clase en clase, enseñándole el Gran Comedor, el patio, los pasillos… Todo el castillo en general. Ahora el rubio podía decir que sabía dónde estaba viviendo, ya no se perdería.

Se encontraban en su nueva habitación. Harry estaba duchándose, y Draco estaba desesperado porque tenía hambre y el moreno tardaba mucho.

Harry, date prisa, me muero de hambre.

Adelántate si quieres. Me queda un rato. Ya sabes dónde está el Comedor.

Vale. Entonces me voy. Nos vemos allí.

El rubio salió de la habitación, y cuando dobló la última esquina algo lo estampó contra la pared. Le pusieron un brazo en el cuello, para que no pudiese escapar y otra mano al lado de la cabeza, inmovilizándolo por completo.

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, los tenía llorosos por el golpe recibido en la espalda, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un pelirrojo, nada más y nada menos que el chico que había visto hablando con Harry esta mañana.

¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a Harry, maldito? – preguntó a voces Ron - ¿Le has puesto algún hechizo?

¡Yo no le he hecho nada! – se defendió – El está ayudándome mientras recupero mi memoria.

¡No me creo eso de que has perdido la memoria! ¡Lo que quieres es engañarlo para poder entregárselo a tu Señor! ¿No es así, maldito mortífago?

¡No se de que me estás hablando! – se revolvía, intentando librarse de los brazos del pelirrojo - ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

Y más que te voy a hacer como no confieses la verdad.

No tengo nada que confesar, porque no se de que me hablas.

Entonces te lo sacaré a la fuerza.

Un puño aterrizó contra la boca del rubio, arrancándole un grito de dolor, mientras que por la comisura de su labio bajaba un hilillo de sangre. Otro puño se estrelló en su estómago y con una mano le agarró el pelo al rubio y estrelló su cabeza contra el muro, tan fuerte que lo dejó medio-inconsciente.

De pronto, un empujón lo distrajo de su tarea, pero este empujón no fue dado por el rubio, pues no se encontraba en condiciones, se lo dio el moreno, que en ese momento apareció y presenció el último golpe dado al rubio. Se colocó entre los dos, alejando al pelirrojo de él.

¿Te has vuelto loco o que Ron? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Le estoy dando lo que se merece por tenerte engañado todo este tiempo.

¿De qué me estás hablando?

Este mortífago lo único que quiere es entregarte a su señor. No ha perdido la memoria. ¡No me creo que eso sea verdad!

¡Es verdad, Ron, porque se lo causé yo!

Ron se puso pálido. ¿Su mejor amigo le causó amnesia al rubio? ¿Cómo?

¿Tú? – pregunto sorprendido - ¿Tú se lo causaste?

Si – contestó Harry – Le lancé un hechizo y se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Harry le contó lo sucedido al chico, incluyendo que ahora el rubio creía que eran novios y después le advirtió que no se volviese a acercar al rubio.

Lo acompañó a que lo viese la enfermera, y se quedó toda la noche cuidándolo.

Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, se encontró al moreno durmiendo al lado suyo. Pasó una mano por la cabeza de éste, y ese gesto hizo que el otro abriese sus ojos.

¿Estás bien, Draco? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo?

Tranquilo, estoy bien – contestó sonriendo – Me encuentro mejor, pero tu amigo es un bruto.

Perdónale, Draco. Lo que pasa es que Ron es una persona que primero actúa y después piensa las cosas, no mide las consecuencias.

No te preocupes, no ha sido nada. De todas formas te estaba defendiendo ¿No?

Sí, pero no tenía derecho a pegar a una persona indefensa.

¿Indefensa?, tampoco ha sido tanto, solo me pilló desprevenido.

A Harry ese comentario no le pareció normal, es decir, dentro de cómo se comportaba últimamente el rubio, pero lo pasó por alto, no quería darle más vueltas al asunto.

Madame Pomfrey dijo que si te encontrabas bien podías salir hoy de aquí – explicó Harry. Con su mano acarició la mejilla del rubio y este gestó lo pillo por sorpresa, pues desde que le dijo que le dejara en paz no había vuelto a insistir con él - ¿Estás listo para irte, o prefieres quedarte un día más aquí?

No, estoy bien, podemos irnos cuando quieras.

Bien.

Llegaron a la habitación y ayudó al rubio a acostarse, arropándolo y deseándole buenas noches.

Cuando creía que el rubio se había dormido se dirigió a su cama y se acostó también, pero de pronto notó un peso más sobre el colchón. Draco se había subido a su cama.

Harry… sé que me dijiste que te dejara en paz, pero esta noche no quiero dormir solo, ¿puedo quedarme contigo?

Y-yo…

Por favor. No quiero estar solo.

Está bien – se resignó el moreno, apartándose un poco para hacerle sitio en la cama – Buenas noches.

Buenas noches, Harry – respondió el rubio, pegando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, lo que asombró a éste.

No podía dormir. Observaba como dormía Draco, le veía tan tranquilo y esos labios tan rosados, que no pudo resistir la tentación y los besó. Suave, despacio, perdiéndose en el sabor que le dejaban y al rato se separó. Volvió el rostro hacia otro lado, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer y cuando regresó a mirarle se dio cuenta de que esos ojos plateados estaban abiertos y le observaban atentamente.

Harry hizo ademán de hablar, pero el rubio fue más rápido y le puso un dedo en los labios para que no dijese nada, entonces le cogió por la nuca y lentamente volvió a posar sus labios en los del moreno.

Nunca un beso se sintió tan bien. Se besaban, no con pasión ni con desesperación, si no suavemente, degustándolos, saboreando cada uno los labios del otro. Era un beso sensual. Harry abrió la boca aceptando el beso que le daba el rubio y éste aprovechó para meter su lengua. Cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron, fue como si a cada uno le diese una descarga eléctrica, era como si siempre hubiesen soñado con ese momento y por fin se había hecho realidad.

Me gustas mucho, Harry – dijo el rubio después del beso – No sé cómo empezó esto y porque no puedo parar de pensar en ti. Quizás sea porque te quiero.

Yo tampoco sé en qué momento te convertiste en alguien importante para mí, pero creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. No sé como sucedió, pero es lo que siento.

Para mí también eres muy importante, Harry – dijo el rubio - ¿Qué te parece si descubrimos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, juntos?

Me parece una idea estupenda, Dragón.

Así me decía mi padre cuando era pequeño – le contestó Draco – Me gusta cómo suena en tus labios.

Esa noche no pasaron a mayores, se besaban, se miraban a los ojos y volvían a besarse, hasta que el sueño les venció y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que se confesaron y ahora el rubio se encontraba en las mazmorras. Le había dicho a Harry que iba a ver al profesor de pociones, para ver cómo iba con su poción.

Era la hora de cenar, y como el rubio no llegaba decidió bajar a las mazmorras a buscarlo. Iba a tocar la puerta, pero escuchó la voz de Draco y decidió enterarse de qué estaban hablando. Sabía que hacia mal, pero le podía más la curiosidad.

¿Cómo es que no quieres que termine la poción? – gritaba el profesor de pociones - ¿Acaso es que no quieres recuperar tus recuerdos?

No la necesito, padrino.

¿Cómo? ¿Pero no estabas amnésico?

Lo estaba, pero ya no. Lo he recordado todo.

¿Me has estado engañando? ¿Todo este tiempo me has mentido a mí y a todos?

No he mentido a nadie, estaba amnésico, pero hace una semana que recuperé mis recuerdos.

¿Pero cómo?

Pues yo…

Draco no pudo terminar de explicarse, un ruido proveniente de la puerta los distrajo. El rubio se acerco a ella y vio que estaba abierta y que en la pared de enfrente agachado con la cabeza entre las piernas estaba Harry.

Harry yo… - intentó decir, pero el otro le interrumpió.

No quiero que me digas nada. Todo este tiempo has estado jugando conmigo, me has estado engañando.

Lo siento.

¿Lo sientes? ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir? – reclamó el moreno, poniéndose de pie de golpe y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano - ¿Te ha gustado, verdad Malfoy? ¡Te ha encantado jugar conmigo! ¡Eres un miserable! ¡Ron tenía razón en todo! Como he podido estar tan ciego… ¡Como he podido enamorarme de ti!

Harry, escúchame por favor… No ha sido como tú crees, yo no he jugado nunca contigo. Yo te amo, Harry.

¡Cómo puedes decirme que me amas después de esto! ¡No vales nada, Draco Malfoy! ¡Te odio!

Harry salió corriendo de ahí, dejando parte de su corazón con el rubio, un corazón que no sabía si sanaría después de esta traición, pero que aún seguía latiendo de amor por él.

¡Harry espera, por favor! – gritaba, pero el moreno ya se había ido.

¡Qué conmovedor! – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, la voz de Severus Snape – Voy a llorar…

¡Vete al diablo! – y salió a toda prisa también de las mazmorras, en busca del moreno, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

**************************  
Los días pasaban en el colegio Hogwarts y Draco no podía hablar con Harry de ninguna manera, siempre se escudaba detrás de sus amigos o cuando lo veía aparecer se iba, con alguna escusa. Todo con tal de no verlo.

Siempre recibía tres o cuatros notas al día y siempre hacía lo mismo, las leía y las quemaba. Muchas veces delante del rubio, cuando se encontraban en el comedor.

Las notas decían lo mismo constantemente, aunque de forma diferente, pero la cuestión era la misma. Solían decir algo así como "Harry, lo siento. Déjame hablar contigo, por favor" o "Perdóname, Harry, déjame explicarte. Te amo" Siempre era lo mismo.

Tienes que hablar con él – dijo Hermione esa tarde mientras se encontraban tomando algo en el comedor – Escucha lo que tenga que decirte, y si no te conviene pues le dejas claro que te olvide.

No puedo, Herm. Si hablo con él se que no seré capaz de separarme de él.

Pues no lo hagas. – intervino ron con expresión seria – Quizás es lo mejor.

¿Qué estás diciendo, Ron? ¿Me estas aconsejando que le perdone? ¿Tú? ¿El que decía que me estaba mintiendo?

Lo sé, hermano, y créeme que yo mismo me sorprendo de lo que te estoy diciendo, pero nunca te había visto así de abatido, por nadie, incluso me he fijado en Malfoy, y lo veo igual de derrotado que tú, o incluso más. Quizás lo mejor es que hables con él.

No sé qué hacer.

¿Tú le quieres? – pregunto Hermione

No sé lo que siento…

¡Harry! ¡Sí que lo sabes, admítelo de una vez!

¡Vale, está bien! ¡Le amo! ¿Vale? – admitió el moreno mientras resbalaban lagrimas por sus mejillas - Me está destrozando estar separado de él, no ver cada día su sonrisa. Me hacen falta sus besos y me siento siempre solo aunque esté rodeado de miles de personas.

Una lechuza entró volando y se posó en la mesa donde se encontraban los tres amigos. Extendió la pata hacia el moreno. Éste le quitó la nota que llevaba y volvió a emprender el vuelo, alejándose.

¿De quién es? – preguntó Ron.

De Draco

Pues léela – aconsejó Hermione - ¿A qué estás esperando?

Harry abrió la nota y la leyó.

_Harry,_

_Sé que todas las notas que te han llegado las has quemado y también se que no quieres saber nada de mí, pero te pido por favor que leas esta nota hasta el final, será la última que te mande. _

_Me he equivocado en muchas cosas en la vida, pero de lo que más me arrepiento es de haberte perdido por ser tan idiota. No te pido que me perdones, porque metí la pata hasta el fondo y sé que es difícil para ti perdonar un engaño, lo único que te pido es que me dejes explicarte, que me dejes decirte como pasaron las cosas. _

_Si después de vernos no quieres saber nada de mí, lo aceptaré. Aceptaré que te he perdido para siempre, pero dame una esperanza, una sola para poder reconquistarte, para poder demostrarte que te amo de verdad, que mi amor es lo único que no ha sido fingido. Dame esa oportunidad Harry, por favor._

_Te espero esta noche en las habitaciones que nos dio Dumbledore. La contraseña sigue siendo la misma. Te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta, pero ven por favor._

_Tuyo,_

_Draco_

Terminó de leer la nota y miró a sus amigos.

Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿No? – preguntó Hermione

No me esperéis despiertos esta noche – dijo Harry saliendo del Gran comedor corriendo.

* * *

Estaba frente a la estatua del dragón, la que custodiaba el dormitorio que hasta hace poco compartían. Dijo la contraseña y entró. Allí se encontraba Draco esperándole.

Me alegra que hayas venido – dijo levantándose de la cama y acercándose donde estaba el moreno – No sabía si vendrías.

Aquí estoy. ¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Porqué me mentiste después de decirme tantas veces que me querías?

No fue premeditado si es eso a lo que te refieres. Cuando recuperé la memoria me acordé de todo lo que habíamos vivido hasta entonces, del beso que te di. En ese momento me pregunté por qué lo había hecho, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerte… Te quería culpar de todo, de lo que me había pasado, pero entonces escuché tu voz, vi como me defendiste frente a Weasley y entonces lo comprendí, acepté que siempre te había querido, que todas las peleas no eran nada más que un intento de llamar tu atención. Creo que en ese momento me conformaba solo con que me odiaras, que tuvieras un sentimiento por mí, aunque solo fuese ese, pero después de recordar el beso que te di me di cuenta de que no quería conformarme solo con eso, quería más, te quería a ti.

Harry se había quedado mudo con esas palabras, no creía que el rubio hubiese sentido eso por él, siempre había creído que le odiaba y ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca había pasado tal cosa, que lo quería, que esos sentimientos estaban dentro de él, pero nunca se atrevió a sacarlos a la luz.

¿C-como fue que recuperaste la memoria? – preguntó el moreno alterado - ¿Cómo paso todo?

Lo mejor es que te sientes – le indicó con la mano la cama – Es un poco largo de explicar. Después de que me diese la paliza Weasley, escuché como le detenías…

_*****Flash Back*****_

_De pronto, un empujón lo distrajo de su tarea, pero este empujón no fue dado por el rubio, pues no se encontraba en condiciones, se lo dio el moreno, que en ese momento apareció y presenció el último golpe dado al rubio. Se colocó entre los dos, alejando al pelirrojo de él._

_¿Te has vuelto loco o que Ron? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

_Le estoy dando lo que se merece por tenerte engañado todo este tiempo._

_¿De qué me estás hablando?_

_Este mortífago lo único que quiere es entregarte a su señor. No ha perdido la memoria. ¡No me creo que eso sea verdad!_

_¡Es verdad, Ron, porque se lo causé yo!_

_Draco quedó impactado ante la confesión del moreno. Le dolía mucho la cabeza por el golpe._

_¿Tú? – pregunto sorprendido - ¿Tú se lo causaste?_

_Si – contestó Harry – Le lancé un hechizo y se dio un golpe en la cabeza._

_Harry le contó lo sucedido al chico, incluyendo que ahora el rubio creía que eran novios y después le advirtió que no se volviese a acercar al rubio._

_Las imágenes pasaban como si de una película se tratase. Acordándose de todo lo sucedido hasta entonces, incluido el beso que le dio al moreno. Y vio que todo había sucedido tal y como le contaba el chico de ojos esmeraldas a su amigo. ¡Había recuperado la memoria!_

_Abrió los ojos, con gran dificultad. Veía todo borroso debido a las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos por la golpiza recibida y notó como el moreno estaba situado con los brazos en cruz, impidiendo que Weasley atacara. Intentó escuchar lo que decían, pero todo se quedó negro. Se había desmayado._

_Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró al moreno durmiendo al lado suyo. Observaba como dormía, parecía tan tranquilo, tan en paz que no pudo resistir la tentación y pasó una mano por la cabeza de éste, pero ese gesto hizo que el otro abriese sus ojos._

_¿Estás bien, Draco? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo?_

_Tranquilo, estoy bien – contestó sonriendo. No sabía porque lo había hecho, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba solo. "¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué es esto que siento?". "Debería decirle la verdad, que he recuperado la memoria, pero se preocupa tanto por mí… quiero averiguar primero que es esto que siento". – Me encuentro mejor, pero tu amigo es un bruto._

_Perdónale, Draco. Lo que pasa es que Ron es una persona que primero actúa y después piensa las cosas, no mide las consecuencias._

_No te preocupes, no ha sido nada. De todas formas te estaba defendiendo ¿No?_

_Sí, pero no tenía derecho a pegar a una persona indefensa._

_¿Indefensa?, tampoco ha sido tanto, solo me pilló desprevenido. – "¡Mierda!, he metido la pata. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?", pensó._

_A Harry ese comentario no le pareció normal, es decir, dentro de cómo se comportaba últimamente el rubio, pero lo pasó por alto, no quería darle más vueltas al asunto._

_Madame Pomfrey dijo que si te encontrabas bien podías salir hoy de aquí – explicó Harry. Con su mano acarició la mejilla del rubio y este gestó lo pillo por sorpresa. No quería que parase nunca, se sentía tan bien… "Me gusta, me gusta Harry", pensó - ¿Estás listo para irte, o prefieres quedarte un día más aquí?_

_No, estoy bien, podemos irnos cuando quieras._

_Bien._

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

Supongo que después de todo debo darle las gracias a Weasley. No sé cómo pasó, pero creo que fue gracias al golpe que recibí en la cabeza cuando me golpeó. Después de aquello quise averiguar lo que sentía por ti, vi que me estaba enamorando de ti y no podía ocultártelo. Muchas veces pensé en decirte la verdad, pero en el último momento me arrepentía.

¿Por qué? – preguntó el moreno con interés - ¿Por qué siempre te arrepentías?

Por miedo, porque soy un cobarde.

¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

Miedo a perderte, Harry. Estaba tan enamorado de ti que sentía que si te decía la verdad te perdería. Verías al Draco que te hacía la vida imposible y me rechazarías – explicó con lagrimas resbalándole por la cara – Soy un cobarde, pero ¿Qué querías que hiciera? El sentimiento me domina, es más fuerte que yo… Y-yo…

Shhh – Harry le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callara – Puede que en ese momento no me lo tomara muy bien, pero no me ibas a perder.

¿No? ¿Por qué?

Porque te amo, tonto. Te amo tanto que ahora que he probado tus besos, tu compañía, todo tú… ya no puedo vivir sin ello.

Harry fue acercando su cara a la del rubio y le dio un beso, cargado de toda la pasión que sentía por él. El rubio abrió su boca, recibiendo con mucho gusto la lengua de su amor. Pronto la necesidad de más se hizo patente y no se conformaban solo con el beso, tenía que tocar esa piel tan pálida y suave que poseía Draco.

Harry – intentó detenerlo el rubio – Si no paras ahora, no creo que pueda contenerme luego…

¿Y quién ha dicho que te contengas? – dijo mirándole a los ojos. Verde contra plata – Quiero que me hagas el amor, Draco. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, saber que me amas como yo te amo a ti.

Poco a poco fueron desnudándose mutuamente, y se acostaron desnudos en la cama. Draco sobre Harry. Sus erecciones se rozaban, provocándole descargas de placer. Draco veneraba la piel que tocaba. Iba repartiendo besos por todo el torso desnudo de Harry, hasta llegar a la erección del moreno, que se hallaba bastante despierta. La cogió con una mano y comenzó a masajearla, dándole besos y lametones de vez en cuando.

¡Hazlo Draco!

¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? – preguntó juguetón el rubio mientras se la masajeaba – Si no me lo dices no lo sé.

¡Chúpala, por favor!

Draco no se hizo de rogar y accedió a la petición del moreno. Mientras lo hacía, llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca de éste para que los chupara.

Mientras degustaba el pene del moreno, iba metiendo un dedo en la entrada de éste.

Draco, me duele.

Relájate, amor – dijo mientras le daba besos en el rostro y seguía masajeando su erección, para calmar el dolor – Esto te va a encantar, lo prometo.

Poco a poco fue dilatando la entrada del moreno, llevándole al límite.

D-draco, no voy a aguantar más. ¡Métela ya!

Ni se te ocurra correrte, león, que ahora viene lo mejor.

Draco se introdujo poco a poco en el interior del moreno. Éste se tensó, pero el rubio sabía cómo calmarle. Una vez metida del todo, se quedó quieto un momento hasta que el moreno le dijo que ya podía moverse.

Fue entrando y saliendo del interior del chico. Llevaba un ritmo lento, no quería hacerle daño.

Más… - decía entrecortadamente el moreno – Más… dame más… más rápido Draco…

¿Así? – pregunto mientras aceleraba el ritmo - ¿Te gusta así?

Si…. Oh dios... sii…. Ahhh – gritó cuando el rubio tocó algo en su interior que lo llevó a la gloria - ¿Qué ha sido eso? Vuelve a hacerlo.

Eso cariño… – decía mientras una y otra vez tocaba el mismo punto, uno que estaba volviendo loco de placer al moreno – Es un punto mágico…

Draco aceleraba cada vez más sus estocadas, tocando una y otra vez ese punto hasta que con un grito ahogado por un beso se vinieron los dos. El moreno entre los dos y el rubio en el interior de éste.

El de ojos plateados se derrumbó encima del moreno, y éste lo acogió entre sus brazos dándole un beso en los labios.

Gracias Draco

¿Por qué? – preguntó mientras salía de su interior y se acostaba a su lado, abrazando a Harry.

Por amarme… no sé, por no rendirte conmigo cuando te dije todo aquello. Lo siento.

No te disculpes, Harry, de verdad. No podía renunciar a ti. Te amo demasiado.

Ambos chicos se estaban quedado dormidos, abrazados, dándose calor el uno al otro.

Draco

¿Qué? – pregunto el chico medio dormido.

Sé que debería habértelo preguntado antes, pero… ¿Qué fue lo que viste en el espejo de Oesed?

El rubio abrió los ojos y se le quedó mirando, con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Quieres saber lo que vi en el espejo? – preguntó, como para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

Si – afirmó – Si es que me lo quieres contar, claro.

A ti.

¿A mí?

Si – aceptó – Vi como te besaba, como hacíamos el amor.

¿QUÉ? – preguntó Harry incorporándose de golpe en la cama - ¿Estás de broma no?

No, es lo que vi.

¿Por eso querías romperlo?

Si, no quería admitir la verdad. No quería aceptar que te amaba, era demasiado para mi orgullo aceptar eso.

Pues déjame decirte una cosa – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa mientras volvía tumbarse en su pecho – El mayor deseo de tu corazón se ha cumplido.

Sí, pero ahora el mayor deseo de mi corazón es estar siempre contigo, amanecer cada día a tu lado. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Me parece una idea estupenda.

Volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso. Por fin estaban con la persona amada y lucharían contra todo, incluido uno mismo, para lograr lo que sus corazones más anhelaban: Despertar siempre uno en brazos del otro y poder contemplar muchos amaneceres juntos a partir de ahora.

****** FIN******


End file.
